Some Fairytales
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: When Annabeth collapses on half-blood hill, percy discover something he didn't know. The questions are how long has this been? How long does she have?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it! Please Review!_

Some Fairytales

Annabeth POV

I laugh, but an electric bolt of pain shot up my back. Wincing my friends give me a questioning look, I look at them with a smile hopefully reassuring them. I guess not. "Are you ok?" Percy asks me shifting from behind my body to give me a skeptical look. "Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I look up at his beautiful deep green eyes. "Ok, you don't have to hide anything from me you know." He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Yes I know that." Going to the tips of my toes, I reach his lips. The saltiness of them that are now so familiar to me causes my body to relax a little. When I pull away he smiles, I did it he believes that I'm fine. Getting lost in my own cloudy unknowing thoughts, my other friends clear their throats. I shake my head to clear my head and I look straight into the faces of Thalia, Grover, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank, after the war with the giants our camps decided to become one whole camp, I know it's great, but it also feels weird. It has actually been 5 years since the war and the romans came to Camp Half-Blood only a month later, but it's not the same, anyway my friends kept staring at me as though I was a mutant. "What? Why are you guys staring?" I pull my coat more tightly around me, a little uncomfortable with attention. "Some things not right, Annabeth?" Thalia observes my poster. " You never have this crummy of poster when you're standing what going on?" "Noth…" I start, but Piper interrupts. "Ya, I see it too. Annabeth please tell me what's up?" She crosses her arms across her chest, wrinkling her dress slightly. "I told you it's really nothing, Percy please make them stop pestering me." I look to my side where Percy stood with the exact same expression as Thalia. My only thought was 'great my own boyfriends against me'. I blow a piece of hair out of my eyes and sigh. "You guys honestly don't believe me." And with this I turn and walk away. Tears spring in my eyes, blurring my sight. I make it about two yards, then crumble to the ground, weeping. I hear my name yelled, but I can't move, instead I lay there on the ground frozen with tears streaking my face. I didn't know when Percy reached me, but it felt to long until strong arms wrap under my broken body. "Annabeth, baby?" His face appears into view, but I just stare, not replying. "You need to answer me please." Worry was etched into his features. "Percy?" I gasp out between short breaths. "Oh gods, you can't breathe. Someone please help me!" He stands up with me in his arms, looking around for people I couldn't see. "Annabeth just stay with my alright, try to breathe." Tears were starting to fall from his glassy eyes. I could see his pain even though he was trying to cover it up for my sake, but he was scared about my sudden change in state. Then the lights of the world started to dim around me and my pain disperses.


	2. Chapter 2- She has

_**A.N- Hey Readers I am so sorry about the last chapter. When I posted it, the set up changed. **_

_**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any of the Percy Jackson story. Only this is my idea. Rick Riordan came up with it. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review.**_

Percy POV

I watch Annabeth walk away a little concerned as well as confused, then she crumbles and doesn't move. I scream her name but there is no reply.

"Grover, get help!" I sprint down to where Annabeth lay, her eyes were open and tears streak her face. Her body was so fragile and small and looked almost lifeless. She stared straight ahead not responding to anything. I put my arms under her small form.

"Annabeth, baby?" I wait for her to smile and say I'm fine seaweed brain, but nothing happens. "You need to answer me, please." I feel my spine tingle.

"Percy?" A weak sound came from Annabeth in between heart wrenching, painfully short breaths. Then realization hit.

"Oh gods, you can't breathe. Someone please help me!" I stand up searching for Grover and spot him just down the hill from where we stood atop half-blood hill. Starting to tear up and cry, I try to cover up my pain for Annabeth."Annabeth just stay with me alright, try to breathe." Then I feel her go limp in my arms. "No please. Grover hurry!" I lean my head on her chest for a heartbeat. My sobs catch in my throat. Nothing. How could this be happening? Why is she like this? What did she not tell me? I decide Grover and Chiron were taking to long and run down the hill. Once I run into Grover and Chiron, I'm screaming at this point. "Hurry please she can't be dead. Chiron you've got to help her."

"Percy calm down. Let me look at her." Chiron places a hand on my shoulder and grabs a hold of Annabeth. He places her down on the ground and checked her pulse. "Percy do you know what happened?" Chiron glares at me.

"No, all I know is that she collapsed and wouldn't move or respond." My voice cracks.

"Ok, did she act strange before?" He asks.

"Yes, Why? What's wrong with Annabeth?" I rush over my words trying to get to the point.

"She didn't tell you?" He looks up at me surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No she mentioned nothing." I give him a questioning stare.

"Percy, Annabeth has been sick for months now. She might not make it." Chiron turns away, not wanting to watch my reaction.

"What? My girlfriend has been sick for months and no one tells me!" I run my hand through my hair. Why wouldn't she tell me, she can tell me anything? "Why didn't she talk to me Chiron? What is she sick with?"

"She has cancer Percy." Chiron shifts towards me looking down at me. "I'm sorry Percy, she's most likely not going to make it. Not even the gods food can fix this." He smiles sadly and pats my back. All I could do was stare at Annabeth, my mouth open.

"What, no she can't. I didn't get to ask her to marry me. We were going to live our lives together. Chiron she can't die. I love her. Please wake up Annabeth. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you!" I was yelling, pouring my heart out. Why did the gods hate me so much? I was losing what mattered most to me, I'm going mad and all I know is I will die without Annabeth here.

Tears fled from my face. I start to kick at the ground, punching myself, "I wasn't there for her. I was supposed to take care of her. I hate myself." I smack my face and drop to the ground clenching my stomach. I let the tears soak my jeans and the dirt around me, then I feel a hand on my back and I turn to se who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I want to dedicate this chapter to someone. Flames of Glory, I am so sorry about your mom. I f you have any issue with this story please tell me. Anyway here's chapter three. Please review

P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson.

The question

Percy POV

I turn around and the most amazing sight I have ever seen was before my eyes. Grey beauties stared at me with love and confusion. The delicate hand that touched my back flies to be placed on my cheek. My Wise Girl was ok. She was alive. I completely turn around and scoop her into my arms. Her golden curls in my face, I whisper, "why didn't you tell me?"

Annabeth POV

I wake to Percy screaming, cursing, and beating himself up. He falls to his knees his back to me. I slowly lift my hand a place it onto his back. Percy turns around and stares at me surprised. Suddenly he drags me to his lap and hugs me, turning his head to my ear he whispers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I was scared to tell you. I thought you would hate me and think of me differently and also you would be overbearing about this." I back looking him in the eyes. "Percy, I love you and I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Of course I will I love you, but I wished you would have told me about this before you collapsed and gave me a heart attack." I smile slightly and lean in to kiss him.

"You're an amazing boyfriend and I know I'm sorry." Then I complete the distance between our lips. Then I hear sighs and claps behind me.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, nearly die one minute and then making out the next. By the way I don't appreciate the scare." I turn and see Thalia staring down at me.

"Sorry Thalia." I try to get up , but I'm still tangled in Percy's arms. Instead of me standing up Percy does, he carries me and I give Thalia a hug. Then he walks to Chiron.

"Do you mind if she stays with me tonight? I want to watch her to make sure her system doesn't give out." His serious tone causes Chiron to reply with a yes. Percy than takes me down to his cabin.

Once we reach the cabin, Percy sets me down on his bed and sits down next to me, placing a hand on my cheek. "I love you so much. I thought I had lost you. Annabeth, will you marry me?" My eyes widen at his question. "When you died I realized I would never get to propose and I wouldn't live with you and I don't want that to happen, so will you marry me?" He stares at me his green eyes filled with love.

"Yes, Of course I'll marry you." I sit up, wrapping my arms around her neck and placing my lips on his. I felt the tension in his shoulders release as if he expected me to say no and hate him, but how could I? He was MY seaweed brain and I love him. We pull away breathless, but happy and when I open my eyes I see Percy putting the most beautiful ring on my finger. There was a pearl in the center, but it was not just a pearl, it was a greyish blue-green, it was stunning. Tears swell in my eyes, but I keep them down. "Percy it's amazing. The pearl, where did you find it?"

"My dads." He smirks that gorgeous like smirk that caught my attention at 12.

"It's perfect and I'm so happy." I have a smile plastered to my face stretched from ear to ear. Percy's green eyes sparkle from the excitement and happiness in them, this only makes me smile more. I love this boy in front of me, the knowing smirk and long hair falling into his eyes and now I finally get to be with him, forever.

"I'm glad you like it, Annabeth! You look amazing right now, your so happy and beautiful, I love to see you smile." It felt great to smile for it's been a while since the battle, but it's still traumatizing and haunts me when I'm awake. With my heart warm and my mind happy, my eyes start to droop and the last thing I hear is Percy saying "Goodnight, my beautiful fiancée. I love you." Then the darkness surrounds me.

Percy POV

Annabeth falls asleep long before I do and all I could do is look down at her tiny form a small smile on her lips and her head lays on my chest. She is so peaceful. I love her this way. Finally sleep fills my eyes and I drift off. I wake to giggles and whispers. I slowly peel open my eyes and see Annabeth on the floor in the corner with Rachel, Thalia, Piper, and what surprised me the most Clarisse.

"Well I guess it's about time you two got engaged." Clarisse chuckles and smiles at Annabeth.

"Oh my gods, this is great Annabeth. I'm so happy for you. We need to tell Chiron." I took this as my opportunity to speak.

"I didn't know we were holding girl gossip this morning." I smirk as all the girls heads shoot there head around to look at me.

"Of course you didn't your not a girl." Annabeth smiles widely at me and stands up, walking toward me.

"Yep and I'm proud not to be." I give a smirk.

"Oh, what's wrong with girls." She glares at me.

"Nothing it's just I don't want to be, because then I wouldn't get to date and then marry you." I lean in to kiss the beauty standing in front of me. Our lips meet and I feel her smile. After a few seconds we pull apart and get back to the other girls in my room. "Well I guess you already know the news. In fact I bet the whole camp does. I believe the everyone will be right outside my cabin in twenty minutes." Everyone in my cabin laughs and then get serious.

"Anyway Annabeth can you tell us what happened yesterday?" Piper says, looking expectantly at fiancée.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Annabeth shifts uncomfortable.

"Please, you can't just leave us up in the air like this." Piper folds here hand in a begging motion.

"Hey leave her alone if she doesn't want to say why she doesn't have to." I give a pointed look to the girls.

"Do you know Percy?"

"Yes of course I know. She is my fiancée. I am not going to tell you either, because it's hers to tell and if she doesn't want to tell you I won't." I cross my arms over my chest and smirk.

"Percy, I think it's time." Annabeth mumbled.

"Okay if you wish." I hug Annabeth close, giving her comfort.

"Only Chiron and Percy know this, but I have cancer. I have was diagnosed right after the war with Gaia. I will be fine, but I am weak."

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, why did you not tell us." Thalia has tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't tell because I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you and how you would react. I didn't want you to see me differently escpecially Percy. I love you guys, but I don't want you to think of me as a hurt puppy. Percy I know you want to protect me, but I have been fighting for a while and I have managed to survive." Tears streak her face. "I'm sorry I just.." Her sobs cause her to choke up.

"It's ok. It's ok." I rub her back, soothing her. "It's fine and I would never look at you like you were weak and this proves that you are strong and I love you."

"Thank you. Now lets talk wedding plans." I laugh at her change of subject and nod.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I hope you are liking my story. I have not heard much so I want to do something. Once you read my chapter you must answer this question. _

_What is your favorite song, because I want tips for the wedding. I also want you to give me ideas and tips for my story, because I want your help. Anyway here is chapter 4. Oh and sorry for writing short chapters._

Chapter 4- The setup

Annabeth POV

It has been only a month since Percy asked me to marry him. Our wedding is a month away and we have a ton of more planning to do. Percy has left me to most of it. He only has one request, but only the gods can grant him that one, in fact he is on Olympus right now. I walk around camp with my arms crossed over my chest, thinking. I head straight for the canoe lake which Percy told me he was going to ask me to marry him, but since my accident, he didn't want to wait. Wow my seaweed brain, he keeps pushing things back until an urgent moment.

I sit down at the edge of the dock and take off my shoes, I put my feet in the water. Ever since Percy and I have gotten together, I have loved going to the lake, I guess it's because it reminds me of him. I start to hum to myself when I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice speak up, "Mind if I join you?" I turn around and see my brother Malcolm. Honestly I haven't seen much of him, because I have been staying with Percy, ditching classes and taking care of wedding plans, but I smile and nod at him actually wanting my brother's comfort. He sit down next to me and pulls me into a hug.

"How are you doing?" He whispers rubbing my back and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm alright. I'm just stressed, because of the wedding. I want it to be perfect. I want to make Percy happy, I have been dreaming of this for a really long time, Malcolm and it has finally come." I feel tears start to rise, but I wipe them away furiously, angry to show some weakness.

"Hey no matter what you do Percy will be happy, I bet if you came in sweatpants covered in paint and a graphic tee saying, you bet I'm marrying you seaweed brain, love my look?" I laugh.

"I wonder if I could borrow those from Rachel." Malcolm chuckles and squeezes my shoulder.

"Now here is the Annabeth I know. Anyway have you heard from Percy?"

"No, he's probably getting threats from the gods knowing his kelp for brains. He's probably not even discussing the wedding. I have to do all the work around here."

"You always seem to be the one in charge, but maybe just maybe Percy has taken some responsibility, I mean he probably wants to make this as perfect for you, as you want for him."

"Malcolm, I don't know if I made the right decision when I said yes." I turn my head from his face back to the water that is rippling from my moving legs.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asks confused at my comment.

"I mean, I don't think I'm ready to marry Percy. I love him, but he doesn't deserve me. I'm a little know it all. Percy is funny and brave and smart, I'm not strong." Malcolm put a hand under my chin and lifts my face so I look him in the eye.

"Annabeth, you and Percy are a team. There is no one Percy would rather have at his side. You are meant for him and you are so much more than a know it all. Don't disgrace yourself or your family. Percy loves you just the way you are." Malcolm smiles and I hug him.

"Malcolm can I tell you something?"

Percy POV

I have been here for hours. The gods cannot make up their minds. I ask them a simple request ok maybe it's not so simple, but I want this to be perfect for Annabeth. I told her I was going up here to ask for permission to have our wedding at Ogygia on the beach, but actually I was asking if we could have the wedding at the Parthenon in Athens. I wanted to do something that represent Annabeth and her mother. I obviously have Athena's approval, but the other gods and goddess's are harder to have them agree. My dad wants me to have the wedding at a beach or somewhere with water, but I would rather make this Annabeth's big dream wedding.

I wait for them to answer and then Athena speaks up. "Perseus Jackson, I am very pleased of your proposal on where to have the wedding. I am proud that you are thinking of Annabeth before you."

"Yes, Lady Athena, I wanted to make this memorable and honor you as well. I want to make peace with you and I want to make you proud. I think it's easy to make death or moon or sun like you, but wisdom is a more difficult challenge and obviously I haven't been the wisest" Athena snorts at this one. "And that's why I ask to make peace with wisdom, for I want to learn and explore more and the only way to do that is to not have a war between us. I want to honor you and make you proud, because I don't want to just make Annabeth happy, but to make you happy as well and not to doubt her decision and tell her to give up on me, because I love her more than you can imagine and I know this will make her happy, will you do this for me?"

"Percy, I have heard many dumb things from you, but what you just said makes up for all of those times. Yes Percy I will do as you ask." I smile and thank her and bow to the gods. And as I start to walk away someone speaks up.

"Oh and Percy you have already made me proud and I have a surprise for you. I have convinced the gods to let Calypso free."

"Thank you Lady Athena" I walk out of the throne room with a smile on my face.

_A.N. Hey guys ok I want to remind you to answer the question. I also want to ask for Wedding ideas, you already know where it's set, so if you could help thanks. Hey can you guess what Annabeth was going to tell Malcolm. If you think you known leave it in a review and I won't tell you what it is, until I get at least 15 reviews. Thank you. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I'm glad your liking my story. I hope you can give me ideas for the wedding. I need to know your favorite slow song as well as your favorite fancy meal. _

_I'm sorry for not posting. I had a bit of a writer's block, because I don't want the wedding to be this chapter, so it's just a filler chapter. I really did try to post yesterday, but I got real busy. So here is chapter 5 and I'll try to post tomorrow._

_I do not own Percy Jackson._

Percy's POV

I fly back into camp, landing near the stables.

"_Yo boss, can you give me a sugar cube? I did fly you to Olympus." _Blackjack stares at me with big eyes.

"Sorry buddy, but you don't need the cubes." Blackjack then just shakes his mane and trots away. My horse is nuts, he will never be straight. Shaking my head and chuckling, I turn and head toward my cabin. I assume Annabeth will be there, she is staying with me, but…. Oh Percy just shut up and go to your cabin. I listen to my conscience and start for cabin 3. I pull open the door, strolling inside. "Hey Annabeth, I'm back." Only silence answers me. If Annabeth isn't here she must be at the lake. My thought continue, making my head hurt from all the possibilities, but I decide to go with the first one. The lake.

Once I get down to the rocky, sandy shore of the lake, I spot her. Tears cover her face and her head rests on Malcolm's shoulder. Why is she crying? What did I miss?

Annabeth's POV

I start to speak, wishing I could be explaining this to Percy. I love Malcolm he is my brother, but Percy is my fiancée and I love him more than I can describe.

"Malcolm I am getting better. I don't know how much longer, my doctor says maybe at most 3 years, but she doesn't think any longer than that. I get to grow old with Percy, I get to have kids and be there for them. Malcolm, I might make it." I choke on my sobs, that's when I spot him, Percy on the other side of the lake staring at me. I lift my face up off of Malcolm's shoulder and smile slightly at Percy. He gives me a questioning look, so I wave him over.

I watch as he walks over to where I sit on the dock. Then I feel something shift behind me. A hand is placed on my back.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna leave you two alone." Then the hand leaves my back and I hear creaks of the wood as he leaves to dock. Whispers appear and I knew Malcolm was talking with Percy. Then they seize and the creaks restart and this time a man with black hair and green eyes sits next to me wrapping me in his arms.

"What's up?" He whispers into my hair. Here we go again.

Percy's POV

I listen to Annabeth explain her last story. I could see her trying to hold back tears, she is happy and so am I. I mean this has to be true. She is going to be okay. After she wraps up her story I pull her into my lap and kiss her cheek. We are happy, no more worries.

"Annabeth I'm glad your going to be ok."

"I am to Percy." She turns in my arms and gives me a peck on the lips and it might have been the happiest moment of my life.

_Hey again I ask what's your favorite song and meal. So sorry for the small chapter. I promise to make the next chapter long._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Here is the chapter. I am going to start this out with a different persons POV, instead of just having Percy and Annabeth._

_Don't own Percy Jackson._

Thalia's POV

I have never seen Annabeth this nervous; this is saying a whole lot. She is pacing around and muttering to herself. We are waiting for the gods to flash us to where the wedding is held. Percy got permission from the gods to use a special beach somewhere, but he seems suspicious. Honestly I wonder what kelp for brain did to convince them, I mean the gods don't particularly like Percy for showing them up in two wars. When I start to pace myself I know that the ceremony is getting close and this means we are leaving in less than…. There's a bright flash and in pops who else could it be besides the love goddess herself.

"Oh dears we need to get you to your wedding, but your not even ready." Aphrodite gasps. "No you need to get on that lovely white dress. We are waiting for you."

"I don't know if I can do this. I.."

"Nonsense, you will look beautiful. Here I will help." Aphrodite snaps her fingers and Annabeth has her hair done, make-up done, and has her dress on. Yes I know I'm the maid of honor, but I haven't seen Annabeth in her dress, Piper picked it with her, but she looks beautiful. Her grey eyes are surrounded with a light blue eye shadow and her eyelashes are long and black with mascara. Her lips are red and her golden curls are pinned back with berets that are silver with pearls in them. Her dress is a long Greek style dress; the gown is white that eventually turns into a light blue that matches her eye shadow. Pearls flow down her one strap and around the top of her gown. She wears white heels that have a silver owl on the strap. Annabeth looks beautiful.

"Wow, Annabeth, Percy will agree with me, you are the most beautiful bride."

"Thank, you don't look bad yourself, my maid of honor." I didn't realize that Aphrodite had changed me two until I look in the mirror. My short black hair was for once not spiky it comes down to just above my shoulders. It is styled so bangs swoop down to just above my eyes, but it's only on one side. The ends of my hair are curled out slightly. My face has light blush and mascara and eyeliner are minimal as well. My electric blue eyes are wrapped in golden eye shadow. My dress is strapless and a turquoise color. I looked different and it was amazing.

"There now you guys are ready. Anyway I was sent to take you guys, so let's go." With one quick snap we disappear from my cabin and land in a very unexpected place.

Annabeth's POV

First Aphrodite makes me look beautiful and now I'm in my absolute favorite place in the world. Athens, Greece, why I'm I here though Percy wanted this at the beach on Calypso's island. What is going on?

"Aphrodite, why am I here?" I ask her a little confused.

"Why your getting married silly." She gives me a knowing smile and realization hits me. Percy never planned to have it at the beach; he wanted to make this special for me. He asked to hold our wedding at the Parthenon. Tears start to fill my eyes and all I want to do is find my seaweed brain and kiss him. "Anyway, are you ready to get married?" I smile and nod at her. Then she disappears. I wait, until I hear someone clear their throat, I turn and see someone I didn't expect.

"Dad, how did you make it here?" I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Do you really think I would miss my daughters wedding, even if it's half way across the world?" He smiles and hugs me back.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I feel tears fall, I am so happy.

"Oh your mother wants to speak to you." I pull away and nod as I see Athena stroll up behind him.

"Hello mom." I bow and then approach to give her a hug.

"Hello my dear. I just wanted to say I am proud of you. You have made a great decision in your life."

"What do you mean? I thought you hated Percy." I give her a skeptical look.

"I did, but he spoke wisdom, when he came to Olympus and proposed this idea, he asked for my forgiveness. He told me he needs wisdom. I was impressed and now I have made peace with Perseus Jackson. You have chosen wisely." She smiles and I return it.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank the man about to get your hand." This is the last thing she says before strolling off.

"Are you ready?" My dad whispers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The music starts to play and I know it's time.

Percy's POV

I am anxious. I can't wait to start. That's when I see Athena take her seat and Annabeth's dad waves his hand to start the ceremony. The music starts to play. I stare down the aisle and the most amazing sight appears. Annabeth with the setting sun shines behind her. Her hair glitters and her dress shifts ever so slightly in the breeze. Her smile is the most dazzling thing in the world.

The walk down the aisle seems to go by so slowly, but I don't mind, I could stare at her for the rest of my life and never get enough of her. Finally thought she reaches the stairs. She hugs her father and kisses him on the cheek. Then she turns to me and takes my hand and walks up the stairs to the altar. Then we turn to look at Hera. I know Hera the one who separated us and whom we hate, but we don't want our wedding to be cursed, so we asked Hera the goddess of marriage to unite us. She gladly accepted.

"Alright you may be seated." Everyone in the audience sits and watches silently. "We are gathered here today to unite Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Perseus Jackson…" Hera's words fade as I look at Annabeth who is still holding my hand. She is looking right into my eyes. Her stormy eyes are shining, like the sun is finding it's way out in a stormy day. I continue to stare, until I hear someone's throat being cleared and a laugh from the audience. "Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth chase to be your beloved wife, in sickness in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do, with all my heart I do." I smile.

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your beloved husband to have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do, with all my heart I take my seaweed brain." She smiles at me and with that I lean in and place my lips on hers, sealing the deal.

Annabeth's POV

Percy pulls away and Hera speaks.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." The crowd claps, and then I feel my feet being swept off the ground. Percy picks me up bridal style and takes me down the aisle.

"Percy, let's celebrate."

"That's what I was planning to do, Mrs. Jackson." He raises his hand and people fall silent. "Inside are the dinner and the dance floor." Then he turns and heads inside the building. We make it inside and there's table's filled with food. A dance floor is set-up right in front of the statue.

"Percy, I want to dance." Then he places me down and heads over to the DJ or should I say Grover and whispers in his ear. Music starts to play, my favorite song "Stand by Rascal Flatts". Percy smiles and grabs my hand and we start to dance to the beautiful song.

"Percy, why did you do all this for me?" I whisper into his ear.

"I wanted this to be all about you. I love you and I want to make you happy. I didn't care where, when, or how we got married as long as I got married to you."

"Thank you so much Percy and I am beyond happy. I finally get to be with you, forever." I kiss his cheek and he twirls me. Eventually that song ends and "God gave me you by Blake Shelton" starts. We twirl and twirl.

"Annabeth?" Percy mumbles.

"Hmm."

"I'm hungry." I laugh and smack him on his shoulder.

"I can't believe food is the first thing on your mind right now!"

"It's not the first thing, but if you want to continue to dance, you must let me eat." Percy smiles and I wave him off.

"Fine." When Percy leaves, my dad sweeps up my hand.

"I asked for a special song to be played."

"Oh alright." "I loved her first by heartland begins to play and tears start to fill my eyes. "Oh daddy, it's our song." I smile and my dad starts to spin me in circles, people stop and watch as my dad and I twirl around the dance floor. Once I see Percy, smiling at us. The song comes to an end and my father lets me go to Percy. I find him by the drinks. He opens up a bottle of wine and pours himself a small glass.

"Are you still hungry?" I place my hands on my hips, waiting for him to reply.

"Yes, because I was waiting for my beautiful wife to cut the cake." He smiles and wraps his arm around me." You look so beautiful."

"Hmm lets go cut some cake." I smirk and he just chuckles.

"Figures I get nothing from you, but a smart comment."

"You bet, anyway what did you eat?"

"There's only olive things and seafood and I don't eat seafood or olives." Percy whines.

"Oh poor baby. I guess you didn't go over to the table where your father sits."

"Nope, I should have, he doesn't eat seafood or olives either." Slowly he shifts and marches over to the table, a mission was on his mind, he needed food and he was going to get it. I follow after him and once we reach the table, Poseidon greets us.

"Hey you two. Annabeth may I talk to you?"

"Of course." I bow and follow him over to the dance floor. He grabs my hand and we start to sway to the music.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" I am confused.

'You have made Percy a fine young gentleman. I thank you for that." I was speechless. Percy was great before me.

"I'm sure it's not me. Percy is an amazing person, always has been."

"You have changed him, for the better Annabeth, you are a marvelous young lady. I hope you realize that. Oh and before I head out I want to give you something."

" You don't need to.."

"Shh. It's nothing. I, Poseidon, lord of the sea, give thee, Mrs. Annabeth Jackson the gift of the ocean. You have the ability to breath underwater and keep dry when you get into water." Poseidon smiles and than flashes out of the Parthenon. I can't believe what just happened. I stand there smiling to myself when I feel a hand on my back.

"Hey wise girl, I guess my dad just gave you a gift. That's great." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "So are you ready to go on our honeymoon?"

"What about the cake? We need to clean up."

"Don't worry its taken care of and who needs cake."

"Fine. Let's go." With this Percy drags me out of the Parthenon and outside I see a horse drawn carriage. It is grey and blue with shells and owls. We both pile in.

"Percy where are we even going?"

"You'll see."

_Hey, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the honeymoon and Percy will ask Annabeth about something. Anyway, I'll try to post before Friday, but we will see. I might be really busy._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. I really have been trying to post, but I haven't had the time. I'm sorry for not posting. I will try to post everyday this weekend. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I forgot to tell you what the ring looked like, well it has an imperial gold band with a blue pearl. Around the pearl was small diamonds._

_I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Rick Riordan does._

Annabeth's POV

When Percy slipped the finger on my hand I was so happy and thought I would never get happier, but I was wrong. Once I got on the carriage and left the Parthenon, I snuggle up to Percy.

"Percy, you have made this a dream come true. Thank you so much."

"It's all I wanted to do my lady. I'm glad I accomplished my mission for you are hard to please." He laughs and wraps his arms around me, but I swat his arms away.

"How am I hard to please?" I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"Let's not make our first night as a married couple be like the thousand night with an old couple." He leans forward and places his lips on mine. He swipes my lips and I open my mouth. We both fight for dominance, but eventually he lets me win.

"Where are we going?" I murmur this against his lips.

"Patience is a virtue. We will be there soon enough." Just as he says that we pull up to a beautiful hotel. The name is Divani Caraval Hotel. I know the location is near Kaisariani Monastery.

"Oh my gods, Percy." I can't believe this. I get out of the carriage and look at the hotel.

"And." How could there be more. "We are only staying here tonight, because we are going on our own private cruise with help from your mother and my father. We get to travel to wherever you wish." We are going on a cruise, how did Percy do this and why?

"Why?" I ask not thinking.

"Why what?" He looks at me, confused.

"Why did you do all of this? How did you do this?"

"Annabeth, I would do anything for you, this means sacrifice the world just to make sure you survived, I would die if it means saving you. I wanted to give you all and this is the only way I could think of, you deserve it. Also having gods as your parents makes these type of things easy." His reply makes me smile even wider and I leap into his arms. I plant my lips on his and murmur 'I love you'. Percy pulls away and starts to walk into the hotel carrying me bridal style. He puts me down once we reach the front desk and asks the man for our key. After a few minutes of signing and talking, we finally get the key. Percy turns around and waves the key at me and I roll my eyes, grabbing his hand I start for the elevator.

Climbing into the elevator, I turn to face Percy.

"You are amazing."

"I know I am." He smirks and draws me closer, placing his hands on my waist.

"Nope, we will not be kissing in an elevator." I step back and look him in the eyes.

"Well I guess I will have to wait until we get to the room." He laughs and the elevator sops and the doors open up.

"I don't think you will get any kisses tonight, I'm tired." I fake a yawn and start walking away.

"Aww man come on, it's our first night together. We just got married"

"Then there will be plenty of other nights." With that I walk to the room open the door and disappear inside.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys I am so sorry for not posting in 2 weeks. I have had so much work and last weekend I went camping and had no Internet to post and didn't have a computer to type with. Again I am sorry, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson._

Annabeth's POV

The door opens up not even squeaking, gliding smoothly on its hinges. I smile. I step inside the room and instantly my breath was taken away. The entryway leads into a large living area. A crystal chandelier lights up the room. The room has large glass doors across from where we stand, with a balcony behind. I start across the room to the doors, Percy right behind me. I open up the doors and the most beautiful sight I have ever seen appears. The Parthenon sits upon the hill surrounded with the glowing lights of Athens. The cool air wraps around me and I shiver only slightly, but Percy notices. He comes up and wraps his arms around me. Leaning in he kisses my cheeks and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this." I whisper to Percy. The night is peaceful and being here with Percy makes everything complete. "This is the most perfect thing anyone has ever done for me. I can not thank you enough." I then grab Percy's hand and walk over to the little sofa on the porch and sit down. I curl up and lay my head on Percy's chest, relaxing against him, I am happy.

"Annabeth?" Percy mumbles.

"Hmmm." I reply not really wanting to speak.

"You have really made me the happiest person alive and I hope we could continue to feel this way and build one another up."

"Percy of course we will. Now lets go to bed." I stand up and walk inside. I head toward the door that separates the living area from the bedroom.

Percy's POV

I can't believe I didn't ask Annabeth what I was going to, but no I had to say that she makes me happy, which is true, but I didn't have the guts to ask her. I am going to murder myself if I don't ask her, but I'm scared to. I am afraid of her reply and what if she doesn't want it or can't because of her cancer. I don't know what her answer is and I'm not sure I want to know. I love her with all my heart, but can I handle it? Am I ready?

"Percy?" Annabeth stares at me worried.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You have been zoned out for the last two minutes." She continues to stare with her intense grey eyes.

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her, grabbing her hand. "I am fine."

"Percy you are not fooling me. I am the daughter of Athena; it's not possible for seaweed brain to fool me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Annabeth Jackson, nothing and I mean nothing is wrong. Not right now anyway and I don't want to talk about it."

"Perc…."

"No Annabeth! I am not going to talk about it." I let go of her hand, smacking her in the face and march away towards the bathroom. I can't believe myself. What am I doing? I would never do this, why am I yelling at Annabeth? What is wrong with me? I lean down on the bathroom sink and turn on the faucet. I cup my hands and put it under the water collecting water and washing my face with it. I lift my head and stare at the person in the mirror. Who am I? Am I really Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus or am I a coward? A coward that treats everyone like crap just because he can't think straight.

I was to busy thinking and freaking out that I didn't realize Annabeth was right behind me.

"Percy? What's wrong? You never act this way. Are you feeling ok?" I feel her small hand land on my shoulder. I don't answer her and just keep silent. "Percy please answer me."

"I don't know what's wrong and I don't know what to do, but I want you to stay away from me, until I know what's wrong ok. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Percy, you didn't hurt me. I won't stay away. I love you."

"No. You can't be around me or with me until I am better. This means I need to leave. I can't do the honeymoon, but do it for me. I will be in New York when you return." I turn around, looking her in the eyes. Tears fill hers and she starts shaking her head.

"Percy I will not go without you and I will find out what's wrong even if it means going to the end of the world for it, I will."

"I know you will, but for now I am going." I let her go and start for the bedroom door. "I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy your honeymoon with me and I couldn't be there after our wedding, but it's the safest for you." I smile at her one more time and head out. The last thing I hear is Annabeth screaming my name and choking on her sobs, so maybe it wasn't the perfect night.

_Hey guys. I am sorry for this confusing chapter, but everything will clear up soon. I will tell you that something happened to Percy at the wedding. I am sorry if you hate the suspicion of what was he going to ask her and when are they going to find each other again as well as what will Annabeth do to help Percy? This will all be resolved soon enough. Thanks for reading I will post Saturday._


	9. Chapter 9

_I am so bad about posting. I am sorry I do not get time, but I found time today, so here you go._

Percy POV

A week has passed and it seems like forever. My body aches from traveling trying to get away from the world. I have blockaded my apartment door making sure no one gets in or out. Even though this all sounds bad the worst is the sharp piercing in my heart. I could tell it was broken and I felt as though I had betrayed someone. Not just someone. Annabeth. I have not talked to her since I left, so I have no idea if she is alright. I hope she is, because I have nothing to live for if she dies. I would fail my mission if she did. I need to protect her and how am I supposed to do that locked up in here.

Percy you idiot! You are protecting her by being away, you are dangerous, you are- ding, ding- My phone goes off. I look down at the caller ID. Annabeth. I debate whether or not to answer, finally I press the button.

**Percy? **

**Hello Annabeth.**

**Oh gods, your ok. Percy I miss you. Please why did you run off I have been so worried. I can't believe you left. Percy it was our wedding night and I haven't seen you since and I don't know what to think.**

**I hear sobs over the phone.**

**Percy, do you still love me?**

**Of course I do. I'm just dangerous for you.**

**No Percy you are not dangerous. I have faced so much this week to find you! You are nothing compared to what I faced and even if you were I would go through tartarus one thousand times before I leave you! I love you. Percy we really need to talk, but not over phone. I want to talk in person. I have so much to tell you. I am going to be Montauk if you want to talk to me be there at noon. Please come Percy. This is important.**

The line goes dead and I sigh. What am I going to do? There is only one thing to do. I am going to Montauk.

Annabeth POV

I can't believe I might see Percy, but how am I going to tell him all the news. I was going to tell him the night he left, but well you know. I haven't told anyone of this, but Malcolm and my mom. I needed someone to talk to about this and Malcolm was there, plus he has been married for a few years and has a few kids of his own, so I new I could talk to him about this. I told Athena first day. She is my mom and she deserves to know about my life. I am grateful for my sibling and parent, they are family, but they are not the family I want, the family I need. I missed Percy so much over the week. I guess it's not a good thing to rely on someone so much, but Percy is my soul and life. Hi fills me with joy and comfort and gives me strength. He is the one who has kept me standing and fighting. With him gone I felt I was missing, I didn't know who I was. That's why this meeting I need to get him back. I want to feel whole again.

I drive down the road, until I see the familiar cabin, the cabin which Percy and I have spent many nights at. I smile at the comforting place, I call home. I pull into the parking lot and notice there is one other car in there, a 1967 Chevy Impala. I get out of my car and start for the cabin. I walk along the path that leads to the front of it, as I turn around the corner I see a figure. His dark hair blowing in the breeze, his green eyes move from the ocean to me. He looks me over and then smiles slightly. I smile back and run into his arms, tears flood from my eyes.

"Percy…" I tremble for my sobs, it also seems to get colder. Percy holds me close and rubs my back.

"Shh. Baby I got you." I hear his voice shake, but right now I could care less, he is here and he is holding me. I tilt my head up to look at him and I notice he is looking down at me. H has tears of his own streaming down his face for his perfect sea green eyes, he is so handsome and perfect. Before I could stop myself, I get up on my toes and place my lips on his. It feels so good to taste his salty lips once again, but he seems resistant, but after I ask for permission to enter his mouth he obliges and lets me in and gives me dominance. I haven't kissed my seaweed brain in what felt like years, honestly the last time it's been this long was when he went missing when he was 16. I pull away relently.

"Percy! How could you leave me?! I am so mad at you! I was supposed to go on a cruise with YOU, but I had to go by myself, but I decided against it, because what's a honeymoon without your husband! Percy you have explaining to do!"

"I know I do. Let's go inside, I rented the cabin for the night." I nod and storm passed him and through the door. Once inside I take a seat on the bed and wait for Percy to come in after me. "Ok so, what's up? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Percy you're my husband. I want to be with you, but I have some news to tell you. The night you left I was going to tell you this. You know the night we shared before our wedding?"

"Yes, Annabeth, what is it?" My heart rate starts to speed up, ok no turning back now.

"Percy. I'm pregnant." I look down at my hands, which are twisted in my lap. I hear a holler and stomps. Then these hands grab ahold of me and lifts me up.

"Annabeth! I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. You're pregnant. I'm so happy, you are going to be an excellent mom and we are going to…."

"Percy. I'm glad your so happy, this is all I want for you."

"Wait Annabeth, you have been pregnant all week and that night I left, and I hit you. Oh my gods. Annabeth I am so sorry for leaving you and I don't know what's up, but I am still dangerous and now there's a baby to protect and I might hurt you. I can't.."

"Percy just listen. I am not scared of you and our baby is safe. You are an amazing person and will be a wonderful father, but Percy you have to promise to be there for us."

"Annabeth I will figure out how to stop what is wrong with me and I wish I could tell you what.."

"You know what it is! Percy tell me!"

"Annabeth, I wish I could, but.." Tears start to fill his eyes again.

"Percy, what is it?"

"Annabeth I can't. I have more to protect now. I can't tell you."

"Why?" I feel my heart beat so much faster, what is he trying to say.

"Annabeth, I can't if I do they will kill you and the baby. Anyone I hold close." I stare at him, bewildered. He has been hiding this for so long. I can't believe it.

"Oh Percy." Then something snaps inside me. I am done with crying. I am going to protect this family. "We are going to figure this out. I am going to help you out of this. Now you will have to tell me what is wrong."

"At our wedding. Echidna appeared. She told me if I didn't do what she asked and told anyone, the ones I hold dear will fall. She told me Annabeth to destroy Olympus. Make the Olympians fall one by one, starting with Athena and Poseidon."

"Percy, are you saying you need to destroy the world to protect us?"

"Yes, but there was more. I also need to release every tortured soul and creature for non only then the depths of Tartarus. The world is doomed if I do, but if I don't I lose everything I want. I lose you." He shudders and I start to cry once again. He doesn't realize it, but I am weak.

"Percy. Don't do it. You need to save Olympus."

"Annabeth, but you and the baby."

"We will be fine, but promise me Percy you can not help Echidna, you can protect us, protect our baby. Percy you have to promise to watch over the child."

"Of course I will. Annabeth why are you talking like your saying goodbye?"

"Percy, I'm dying."

_Hey guys I know you probably hate me for this, but don't worry. Anyway yes the child will be born before Annabeth dies. Also there will be more to the Annabeth and her fight with cancer. Yes she is dying, but there is Percy and you all know he won't accept this, so bear with me and don't quit the story, because it says I'm dying. It will get better and yes the story is actually growing. There is now something they have to deal with. Thank you and sorry for the heart breaking, but I will tell you this. Annabeth will get better and I mean it._


End file.
